


Milk and Cookies

by DoctorEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Song Lyrics, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorEvil/pseuds/DoctorEvil
Summary: Он ненавидел это. Потому что в чертовой кровной уродке было больше борьбы и жизни чем в нем – чистокровном аристократе. А она лишь ухмылялась – ему не сломать её. У этой куклы слишком прочное основание.





	Milk and Cookies

_One, two, melatonin is coming for you_

_Раз, два, сон скоро заберет тебя,_

Она не знает, как отсюда выбраться. Гермиона попала в замок к этому чудовищу, не имея возможности вернуться в родной дом. И как её отца угораздило попасться в лапы к дурацкому Пожирателю смерти? Он опасен – он враг. Вот только чтобы освободить отца, пришлось пожертвовать самым дорогим – своей свободной жизнью. А может, попрощаться с ней и вовсе.

_3, 4, baby, won't you lock the door?_

_Три, четыре, запирай-ка дверь в квартиру,_

Когда Чудовище показал ей её комнату, она сразу заперлась. Оперлась спиной о дверь и сползла на пол. Медленно, почти не сдерживая слезы. Он не сможет проникнуть сюда - она не позволит. Позвал на обед. Вежливо, учтиво. Совсем не свойственно лживому аристократу, богатенькому Пожирателю смерти так обращаться с грязнокровкой. Хотя если думать с этой стороны, то какой смысл был менять её отца на неё? Кормить аристократскими ужинами высшего общества? Нет. Она была уверена, что не для этого они оставляли её – маггловского выродка. И от этого становилось еще страшнее. Ей казалось, что они откармливали её как свинью на убой.

_5, 6, I'm done with it,_

_Пять, шесть, нет больше сил терпеть,_

После недели бесчисленных приемов пищи только в обеденном зале, и только в обществе с Чудовищем – Пожирателем смерти, по имени Драко Малфой, она не могла расслабиться ни на секунду. Все время пыталась отыскать подвох – так не должно быть, чтобы чистокровный волшебник, не то, что ел с ней за одним столом, но и пытался поддерживать светскую беседу. Гермиона же просто молча утыкалась в тарелку. Не смотри на него. Не говори ничего. Следуй правилам, и он оставит тебя в покое. Не отвечай на вопросы, какими бы добродушными они тебе не казались. Вечером можешь сколько угодно кричать в подушку и перегрызать вены зубами, за неимением других острых предметов, но за столом перед «чистым» аристократом держи лицо. Ты – чертова королева.

_7, 8, it's getting late,_

_Семь, восемь, стало уже поздно очень,_

Его не волнует время. День, ночь – он придет не предлагать – требовать спуститься с ним на прогулку. Она была для него собачкой. Крикни – и вот она, у твоих ног. Только глаза полные жажды смерти, его смерти он не сможет усмирить никогда. Её упрямая смелось и сумасшедшая, ни с чем не сравнимая решимость – он не знал, восхищало ли это его, или отторгало? Нет. Он ненавидел это. Потому что в чертовой кровной уродке было больше борьбы и жизни чем в нем – чистокровном аристократе. А она лишь ухмылялась – ему не сломать её. У этой куклы слишком прочное основание.

_So close your eyes, sleep the days._

_Так прикрой глаза, усни навек._

Она не сводила с него взгляда, держа в руке острый кухонный нож. Он снова пришел к ней ночью. А она была к этому готова, стащив с кухни за ужином столовый нож. Если он хоть волос её тронет, то сможет увидеть, как выглядит его чистая кровь, растекаясь по белоснежному ковру. Его серые глаза, кажется, светятся в темноте, а ей все равно. Гермиона надеется, что она их больше не увидит. Его отвратительно-красивое лицо превратилось в гримасу, когда он презрительно ухмыльнулся, исподлобья посматривая на неё. От этой улыбки у Гермионы сводит зубы, но она лишь сильнее сжимает нож. В ту ночь он лишь садится около быльца её кровати и спокойно о чем-то говорит. Но Гермиона не может уснуть. Гермиона знает, что он – враг. Гермиона чувствует, что в его присутствии спать нельзя. Гермиона слишком осторожная девочка, чтобы засыпать в компании Пожирателя смерти, любящего убивать.

_Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk_

_Тише, дитя, пей свое испорченное молоко,_

Она слишком любит молоко, чтобы отказываться от стакана, когда он приносит его ей каждую ночь. Правда, она слишком боится, не отравлено ли оно, раз Гермиона перестает его ненавидеть? Она порядком обжилась в этом окрашенном кровью замке, и пользуясь полученным разрешением гулять по нему пытается утаскивать полезные для побега вещи. Склад под её кроватью полон веревок разной длинны и толщины, а также столовых ножей, не обходя и другое острое столовое серебро. Молоко - это, конечно, хорошо, но сбежать отсюда – было предложением лучше, чем быть в раю. Её личным раем был уродский маггловский дом, куда она и направлялась. Ада ей и здесь хватало.

_I'm fucking crazy, need my prescription filled_

_Я, мать вашу, рехнулась; мне нужно моё лекарство по рецепту_

Она почти уверена, что уже сошла с ума. Гадкий аристократ приходит уже не только ночью, но и днем. Регулярно. Она его уже, кажется, не так и ненавидит, но при каждой встрече сжимает нож до онемения пальцев, силясь не перерезать его бледную глотку прямо сейчас. Но нет, она же умная девочка, она будет ждать подходящего момента. Его речи перестают быть такими уж и напыщенными, и она все больше видит в нем не зверя – человека. Мерзкого, трусливого и гадкого, но человека. Не достойного жизни, и вовсе, но опять – человека. Она повторяла это себе тысячи раз. И в миллионный, наконец, увидела в серых, будто волчьих глазах, проблески чего-то светлого – сожаления. Сожаления об отсутствии выбора.

_Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you_

_Как тебе мое печенье? Пекла лишь для тебя,_

Он заставил печь её печенье. Эта была не просьба – в холодном отчужденном голосе ощущалась сталь, а в резких движениях – звериные повадки. И она согласилась – был предлог стащить нож поострее. Молоко, мука, яйца, сахар. Это как зельеварение, только толку от твердых творений поменьше. Он стоял рядом с ней, старательно помешивая ингредиенты. Через час их вынужденного общения они все еще помешивают заготовки для теста, каждый в своей посудине, каждый для своего печенья. Она печет шоколадное, с ореховой крошкой, а он – сахарное, посыпанное кокосовой стружкой.

_A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too_

_Немного сахара, но много яда добавила, любя._

Их печенья одинаково съедобны, ничем не отравлены, но она долго взвешивает все «за» и «против» прежде чем надкусить лакомство его приготовления. Получилось действительно вкусно, но где-то в подсознании мелькает мысль, что сейчас её вены вздуются и она замертво упадет на дорогой мраморный пол, не проливая ни капли крови. А он так и не увидит, что её кровь такая же густая и красная как у него. Они переглядываются, на секунду останавливая взгляд на соседних глазах. - Грейнджер. - Малфой. И оба усмехаются. Коварно. Удивляясь, что никто друг друга не убил, предавая хрупкое подобие доверия.

_Ashes, ashes, time to go down_

_Ну же, ну же, время подошло,_

Он снова приходит глубокой ночью. Дрожащий, испуганный. В его глазах застыли слезы, а вид – невинного, сбитого с пути ребенка. Он будит её, сильно тряся за плечи. Потом лепечет что-то, переставляя буквы в словах, и слова в предложениях. Ей ничего не остается, как положить нож обратно на тумбочку и обнять его, легко поглаживая по спине. Как ловко они поменялись местами. Она не ключ к его спасению. Она – средство забыться. И потому, когда его руки почти перестают дрожать, а горькие слезы катиться из глаз, он ловко укладывает её обратно на кровать и начинает целовать шею, прикусывая и втягивая кожу. Она грязная, такая грязная, но одновременно желанная, что он не может остановиться. Гермиона выгибает спину, наслаждаясь этой болью. Ей все равно. Она становится такой податливой в её руках, что не совсем осознает, что это все ей даже нравится. Драко перебирается руками к углу выреза на её платье, и забравшись пальцами в декольте рвет желтую ткань, открывая себе места для дальнейшего изучения. Он целует её прямо в тонкие, искусанные губы, до крови прикусывая их, а потом слизывая багряную, совсем не грязную жидкость. Они вместе избавляются от верха её платья, полностью оголяя грудь и хрупкие плечи. Гермиона чувствует себя сумасшедшей. Она расстегивает его темную рубашку, все ещё целуя. Его язык врывается в её рот, проходясь по её белым зубам. Она разрывает поцелуй, когда рубашка уже снята, и, быстро оглядев его торс прикасается кончиком языка к уху, оставляя мокрую дорожку. Похоже, в чем-то Драко Малфой был не прав. Она – его спасение.

_Ooh, honey do you want me now?_

_Что же, милый, хочешь меня сейчас?_

О-о, как он её хотел. Хотел до боли в теле, до скрежета в зубах, до чертова сумасшествия. Ведь его личным сумасшествием была она. Гермиона гадская Грейнджер. Частая гостья его кошмаров наяву и его пошлых мечтаний во сне. Она была его благословением и наказанием. Она, и только. И когда она сейчас стонала в его объятиях, такая готовая, такая мокрая, такая грязная, это сводило его с ума. Похоже, они оба были безумцами.

_Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed_

_Больше не могу, пора тебе в постель,_

То, чем они были заняты, не было похоже на «занятие любовью». Эта была борьба. Не на жизнь, на смерть. Обезумевшие от дикой звериной страсти они рвали одежду, кусали кожу до крови, раздирали ногтями спины. Гермиона была похожа на яростную львицу. Её ловкий язычок творил в его рту все, что вздумается, а ногти, подобно когтям, остро царапали спину, полосуя её в особенно диких порывах, а потом снова переходили на голову, перебирая между пальцами платиновые волосы, сжимая и притягивая их. Её тело было восхитительно в своем миниатюрном изяществе, упругие ягодицы стали фетишем Драко, ведь сжимать их было его собственным сортом героина. Драко был волком. Диким, порывистым, зачастую, опасливо рычащим. Его зубы все чаще вонзались в её податливое тело, оставляя большие багряные синяки. Проворные руки, словно имели собственный разум, находя и поглаживая самые нужные для этого места. Его шея, такая бледная, и привлекающая внимание бьющейся в эйфории жилкой заставляла Гермиону сходить с ума. И ничто сейчас не было так важно, чем выкрикнутые в сладкой истоме имена.

_Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end_

_Время колыбельной, где ты сдыхаешь в конце._

Гермиона плохая девочка. Гермиона не знает и не хочет последствий. Гермиона отчетливо осознает, что она делает, и все равно сжимает острый нож в руке, нависая над все еще тяжело дышащим Малфоем, намереваясь выпустить его кровь. И сбежать из его чертового замка. Пока она еще не рехнулась с концами. Нож опасно сверкает во тьме ночи, отражая удар молнии посреди раската грома. Он не боится смерти. Ад – это всего лишь рай для плохих людей. И Малфой делает то, что, как он думал, никогда не произойдет.

_9, 10, never want to see you again_

_Девять, десять, больше б мне тебя не видеть,_

\- Я отпускаю тебя. Слова легко слетают с его губ, но смысл доходит только спустя целую минуту, пока тиканье напольных часов в комнате не начинают стучать в голове набатом, отбивая каждую секунду. - Ты оглохла?! Проваливай! И она не медлит. Из руки падает нож, и она молниеносно, не обращая внимание на жесткий взгляд серых глаз вскакивает с кровати и заворачивается в первое попавшееся в шкафу платье. Желтое было разорвано в клочья безрассудным Малфоем. Она спешит. На бегу схватывает немного пороха, и четко, без запинки проговаривает нужный адрес. Перед глазами медленно растворяется облик Драко, до боли в зубах нацепившего на лицо маску безразличия. Но она давно научилась видеть сквозь нее и смотреть сквозь треснувший фарфор лица аристократа. Жаль, он этого не знал.

_11, 12, I pull off black so well_

_Одиннадцать, двенадцать, пора мне в черный облачаться._

Первый день, второй, неделя. Она спокойно жила вместе с отцом, каждый миг радуясь жизни. Только спустя месяц… Отец умер. Её единственного родного человека теперь не было. И погиб он самым маггловским образом – его сбил пьяный водитель на маленькой легковой машине. Её отец перестал жить, существовать. И Гермионе казалось, что вместе с ним умерла и она. Похороны прошли скромно. Единственным человеком, пришедшем на упокоение её отца была лишь она. Ни родных, ни близких. Хрупкая девушка, слишком много тащившая на своих маленьких плечах, стояла у могилы. Пялясь на уродливый кусок мрамора с фотографией улыбчивого мужчины средних лет. Тихое покашливание привлекло её внимание. Но она не обернулась. Не посмотрела в лицо человеку, единственному понимавшему её горе. Она просто была рада, что у неё был человек, с которым она могла разделить свою беду. Она не знала, кто это. Возможно, старый знакомый, а может и просто проходивший мимо незнакомец. Плевать. Главное – не одна. Человек положил руку ей на плечо, слегка его сжимая. Она не была уверена, но думала, что горькие слезы сейчас покатились и из его глаз. Ведь вечно сильным быть невозможно. Если ты не позволяешь себе пролить слезы, то это демонстрация не силы – бессердечности. Они стояли посреди могил. Единственные живые среди лежащих мертвецов. И в этот горький момент никому из них не хотелось умирать. Первый раз в жизни они оба боялись смерти.

_Shit behind the curtain that I'm sick of sugarcoatin'_

_Как же я устала врать о том, что меня достало._

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась. Пять слов, медленно поражающих её сознание, словно парализовали её мозг, проходясь электричеством по каждой артерии. Это был он. Чертов пожиратель смерти, который, по самой обидной иронии медленно пожирал и её жизнь, вместе со здоровым рассудком. - Я согласна. Ей нечего было терять. Во всем мире она осталась одна. Это хрупкое перемирие с Драко идиотским Малфоем – все, что у неё было. Он – все, что она хотела в данный момент.

_Next time you're alone, think fast when you grab the phone_

_Когда вновь окажешься один, подумай лучше, сукин сын._

В его темном замке все как прежде. Портреты все так же глазеют на неё, но не говорят ни слова. В её комнате все покрылось пылью, но вещи остались лежать на тех же местах, на которых они лежали, когда она покидала это, как ей казалось, проклятое место. Она видит одиночество в его серых глазах, и улыбается, понимая, что он скучал по ней. А Драко пытается заставить себя не складывать губы в улыбке, смотря на неё – идеальную в своем хаосе Гермиону. Ему даже нравится её такое глупое, маггловское имя. Грубое, но одновременно с этим тягучее, по-Грейнджеровски уютное. Драко нахмурился, подыскав как раз подходящее слово. Родное. Гермиона Грейнджер стала для него родной.

_Ashes, ashes, time to go down_

_Ну же, ну же, время подошло,_

Она прижимается к нему, до боли сжимая руки в скрещенных с ним пальцах. Вкус его поцелуев похож на муку, но она стойко выдерживает, ловя от этого своеобразный кайф. Платиновые волосы у него растрепаны, не походя на обычную прическу аристократа. Она мнет, сжимает, оттягивает светлые волосы. И это больше похоже на её личный фетиш. Ну и пусть. Они прижимаются губами друг к другу, врезаясь зубами. Языки сталкиваются, а руки пошли в разнос, начиная первые битвы, и готовясь к новой войне.

_Ooh, honey do you want me now?_

_Что же, милый, хочешь меня сейчас?_

Да. Он хотел её. Да. Он желал её. Да. Он жил ей. Драко хотел её сейчас, потом и всегда. Хм. Милое слово. Емкое, короткое, со вселенной внутри. Одежда трескалась и рвалась со вздохами и резкими криками. Деревянное быльце кровати билось о стенку, заставляя штукатурку на потолке осыпаться на прозрачный балдахин. Война перешла на новую стадию, и решающая битва была начата. Драко томно вздохнул, коварно улыбаясь и снова припадая к ей шее. Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed Больше не могу, пора тебе в постель, Красные шелковые простыни были окончательно смяты. Тела на просторной кровати лежали в обнимку, не накрытые одеялом наслаждаясь тем, как жаркое солнце бегает по их нагой коже. Впервые за все это время около Малфой-Мэнора не бушевал дождь. Светило солнце, знаменуя начало новой жизни для них обоих. Не сломленной грязнокровки и аристократичного убийцы.

_Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end_

_Время колыбельной, где ты сдыхаешь в конце._

Она передумала его убивать. Конец бы все равно окончательно его достиг во время одного из их болезненных порывов страсти. Она надеялась, что это произойдет нескоро, потому что их занятия нелюбовью, уже порядком стали для неё ежедневным ритуалом. Её любимым ритуалом, который она, как ответственная жена исполняла с радостью.


End file.
